Sólo tengo ojos para ti
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Lo que no puede la lluvia, lo puede el amor. Fic dedicado a Katika. Cariño, te amito mucho! Feliz Cumple! Tom&Mariangel/Oneshot.


**Sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
><strong>

El torrencial aguacero aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. En esas condiciones, ya era seguro que nadie iría. Así que Mariangel decidió ponerse su pijama, cubrirse con su manta favorita y recostarse en el sofá, con el estéreo encendido. Pensándolo bien, no había sido el cumpleaños que había planeado. Sólo unas pocas llamadas y felicitaciones virtuales, pero ni una sola visita. Seguro que por la lluvia nadie se había entusiasmado, pero aún así, tenía el sinsabor de que había sido olvidada.

Estaba a punto de quedar rendida, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿Em? ¿Quién será?- dijo, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. El timbre sonó una vez más. Mariangel se puso de pie, y con cuidado se acercó a la ventana. No se veía nada, por el empañe que el frío causaba en el vidrio. Tomó el viejo bate de béisbol que su hermano le había regalado años atrás, y abrió los seguros poco a poco, hasta quedar sólo el del picaporte.

Atrajo la puerta hacia sí, permaneciendo ligeramente escondida y en guardia con el bate. Las gotas de lluvia entraban agolpadas cada vez que la fuerte brisa soplaba, y Mariangel las sentía rozar sus pies.

Poco a poco, unas suaves pisadas se escucharon, y ella empuñó con más fuerza el bate. Una vez el sujeto estuvo de pie, justo a su lado, Mariangel lanzó el golpe, siendo detenido por el apuesto joven que acababa de cruzar el umbral.

-¡Mari! ¿Estás loca?

-¡Ah! ¡Tom! Eres tú… qué susto me has dado. ¿Pero, qué haces aquí?

Mariangel hizo a un lado el bate, cerró la puerta y le tendió una toalla a Tom, que estaba empapado hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío.

-Yo… yo… vine a fe-felicitarte- dijo Tom desde debajo de la manta que antes tenía Mariangel. A ella le pareció adorable, así que se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, recostándose un poco.

-No tenías que hacerlo, Tom. Ahora estás mojado y, dentro de poco, resfriado. ¿Qué ganas con eso, em?

-Verte- Tom volteó disimuladamente, ocultando su sonrojada cara. Luego continuó- Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Crees que dejaría pasar este día, así no más?

-Eres un tonto adorable-sonrió- ¿Quieres un café?

Tom asintió. Mientras Mariangel fue a la cocina a preparar el café, él se acercó al estéreo y colocó el CD que traía guardado en su chaqueta. Lo programó para que sonara en un momento y volvió a su lugar.

-Aquí tienes- Mariangel le ofreció la taza a Tom quien la tomó de inmediato. Bebió un sorbo y la colocó en la mesita junto al sofá.

Mariangel estaba un poco incómoda. Tom era su mejor amigo, pero se moría de vergüenza al estar en pijama y desarreglada. Desde hacía un tiempo, Tom despertaba en ella muchos y variados sentimientos, pero todos llegaban a un mismo punto: le enloquecía sobremanera.

Por su parte, Tom esperaba que el CD empezara a sonar. Era una simple canción, pero estaba convencido de que era perfecta para hacerle saber a Mariangel que le amaba.

El silencio se hizo pesado. Tom bebía de la taza lentamente, y Mariangel le observaba de cuando en cuando. Estaba sumamente encantador. De pronto se percató que aún tenía las ropas mojadas, y se levantó para buscarle algo seco. No vivía con chicos, pero seguro que debía tener algo de su hermano, que le viniera a Tom.

-Ten. Colócate esto o te va a dar una pulmonía, y no quiero ser la causante de ello- le tendió una camiseta negra estampada con las caras de los Beatles, y una bermuda a cuadros negros y blancos.

-Gracias, linda- Tom le devolvió una sonrisa, se quitó la chaqueta empapada y la camisa, y las colocó a un lado del sofá, dejando su torso descubierto. Mariangel apartó por un momento la mirada, sintiendo arder sus mejillas y recogió la taza del café que Tom ya había acabado.

A su vuelta, Tom ya estaba cambiado y seco. Se había recostado al sofá mientras una suave melodía sonaba. Él la miró intensamente y le tomó la mano, tirando de ella hasta sentarla a su lado.

-T-Tom- Mariangel estaba absorta. El chico de su vida le acariciaba la mano y parecía perdido en la canción.

-Shh… Sólo escucha y entonces entenderás.

Mariangel guardó silencio, y el lugar se invadió de la suave melodía. Tom la atrajo más hacía él, hasta quedar completamente abrazados. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras Tom le pasaba una mano por el cabello. Mariangel se perdió en la voz del cantante y en las caricias de él.

_Sólo tengo ojos para ti,_

_¿no te das cuenta?, ¿no lo has notado?_

_Y te quiero más de lo que hoy puedo decir_

_Sólo tengo ojos para ti._

_Sólo busco el tiempo para ti,_

_vaya manía de estar a tu lado._

_Y lo eterno cabe, en tu minuto enamorado,_

_Sólo tengo ojos para ti._

-Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños, Mari- dijo Tom permaneciendo recostado en el sofá.

Ella se revolvió gustosa, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él, haciendo más intenso su abrazo.

-Gracias, amor- dijo en un susurro. Tom se tensó un poco al escuchar esto último, y le apretó con fuerza. La lluvia había cesado un poco y el aire frío se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

_Te veré como siempre en el rincón, _

_Donde guardo el corazón y tan sólo vives tú._

_Y aunque el mar pierda una orilla,_

_Y el comienzo su partida_

_Sólo tendré ojos para ti._

_Sólo tengo ojos para ti._

_¿No te das cuenta?, ¿no lo has notado?_

_Y te quiero más de lo que hoy puedo decir_

_Sólo tengo ojos para ti._

Una vez hubo acabado la canción, los dos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos. Finalmente, Mariangel deshizo el abrazo y miró fijamente a Tom, acercándose poco a poco y plasmando un beso suave y sincero en los labios de él. Se separó luego de unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Tom ya le estaba besando otra vez, sólo que con más intensidad y locura.

-Te amo- le dijo él entrecortadamente.

-Y yo a ti, mucho más- contestó ella, entregándose de nuevo a la pasión de aquel beso.

Fin

_*Mi mocosaaa! Ya son 15 añitos compartiendo juntaas! Si! 15! Mira que ya andas vieja, em? *Jaja, lo digo yo, la bruja mayor wuajajaá! xD*_

_Nyuw! Qué kawaii tenerte, conocerte, quererte, molestarte, hablarte, y lo más, más importante: que me permitas estar siempre contigo. Te quiero mucho, mi vida! Un beso y un abrazo gigante en tu cumple! Te adoro!*_

_PD: Sip, sé que tu cumple fue hace 8 días *qué descaro xD* pero tú me entiendes, em! Espero que te guste. Kissu!_

*La canción es propiedad de Juan Luis Guerra. Se titula "Sólo tengo ojos para ti".


End file.
